Luna Roja
by L.H. Perez
Summary: Esta es la historia de Jacob Black y Nessie Cullen. ¿Que sucederá después de que Nessie crezca y los Vulturis decidan que es hora de verificar nuevamente si es o no una amenaza contra su raza?... Acción, amor, celos y muerte son los sentimientos impregnados en cada capítulo de este libro.
1. Resumen

Una vez imprimado, para Jacob Black no existe nada más importante que Nessie. Ahora vive sólo por su seguridad y su felicidad.

Después de la visita de los Vulturis para confirmar que Renesmee Cullen no es una amenaza, todo parece ir sobre ruedas. Bella ahora acepta que Jake será una constante en su vida, al igual que los demás vampiros, y por segunda vez en su existencia, parece que se la están llevando bien. Las bromas siguen siendo pesadas entre ellos, pero detrás de eso, se encuentra una fina línea de respeto entre ambos clanes.

Sin embargo, esa línea parece desaparecer cuando Nessie se encuentra en grandes problemas, años después de haber nacido, una vez Aro vuelve a enviarles una _inocente_ invitación a la celebración del Carnaval en Italia. Ahora, a parte de codiciar a Alice en sus líneas, también desean a Renesmee, pero esta vez no es por sus dones, sino por el simple hecho de que es diferente a todo lo que los vampiros han conocido.

Una vez más, los Cullen y la manada de Jacob, deberán unir fuerzas y dejar atrás sus diferencias, para alcanzar ese bien común que les da ánimo de continuar en este mundo problemático: tener a Nessie en casa.


	2. Libro 1

**Libro I:**

**Narrado por Jake Black**

* * *

_«La posibilidad de realizar un sueño es lo que hace que la vida sea interesante»._

_—Paulo Coelho._


	3. Bienvenida a mi hogar, La Push

Aún no me podía creer el contraste que había entre traer a este lugar a la chica que una vez creí que estaba enamorado y ahora a aquella que sostenía mi vida en sus manos. Sin embargo, la diferencia más grande en todo esto era que antes, con Bella, un sabor agridulce llenaba mi boca porque sabía que no me pertenecía, y es por eso que la Push había empezado a opacarse ante mis ojos. Pero ahora, caminando de la mano con Nessie, me sentía tan feliz como si fuese un cachorro; es más, donde estuviera como lobo, estaba seguro de que estaría moviendo la cola. ¡Que ridículo resultaba eso! Como sea, ese pensamiento no opacaba la emoción que me embargaba al sentir su mano tibia contra la mía, y sus ojos mirándome de vez en cuando con una mezcla de emociones que de seguro eran un espejo de las mías. Ahora, con ella a mi lado, el cielo volvía a brillar, la brisa del mar volvía a golpear mi cuerpo, alejando cada preocupación que tenía, y la arena bajo mis pies descalzos se sentía como el cielo. Finalmente, podría volver a asegurar que la Push se sentía como mi hogar.

Nos detuvimos en una pequeña montaña de arena que daba una magnifica vista hacia el mar, y a su derecha, al acantilado causante de uno de los más grandes sustos de mi vida. Si hubiese llegado un minuto más tarde, Bella hubiera muerto y entonces, Nessie no existiría. Me hubiera quedado sólo por un largo tiempo en este mundo.

—¿Jake? —Esa voz melodiosa me sacó de esos malos pensamientos, y cuando sentí que me daba un apretón en la mano, me giré a mirar a la dueña de la misma, encontrándome con esos ojos miel llenos de preocupación.

—Sólo un mal recuerdo, Nessie. No te preocupes. —Le sonreí, dejándole saber que en verdad esta bien. Ella estaba aquí, a mi lado, y eso era todo lo que me importaba.

Devolviéndome la sonrisa, recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y dejó escapar un suspiro que me sonó a felicidad. Debido a mi altura, su cabeza apenas alcanzaba mi cuello, pero parecíamos encajar a la perfección.

—Esto es maravilloso —comentó, su otra mano empezando a acariciar mi pecho desnudo—. Jamás me cansaré de venir aquí.

Unos pasos sonaron a su espalda, pero antes de que me pudiera girar para ver quienes eran los invitados indeseados, algo me golpeó la cabeza con la fuerza suficiente para que un quejido de dolor se me escapara. —Pero ¿qué coño? ¡Joder!

Con la mano que tenía libre, me toqué la cabeza, encontrando que un pequeño chichón empezaba a desarrollarse.

Las risas que siguieron a mi declaración fueron estruendosas y burleteras. —¡Joder, tío! —Más risas—. Te dio tu buen golpe.

Esa fue la voz de Paul. Liberé la mano de Nessie, y me giré para enfrentarlo, mis puños apretándose. Era una buena cosa que ya tuviera más autocontrol, porque de lo contrario ya me hubiera transformado y saltado encima a ese bastardo. Por el momento, me conformé con alejarme de Nessie —no era de más ser precavido, pues lo menos que quería era llegar a herir a mi chica como Sam con Emily— y di unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos.

Seth estaba con Paul, e inteligentemente, se hizo a un lado justo cuando me lo cargue, aplacándole la risa de un buen puñetazo en esa cara que me resultaba fastidiosa. Se podría decir que las cosas era un 75% normales a como eran antes de que todos estos problemas nos golpearan, me refiero a que me apartara de la manada y los dejara para proteger a esas sanguijuelas… Vale, vale. Ya Nessie me había regañado junto con Bella por ese apodo. Me dijeron que les llamaran vampiros, que no me gustaría que me dijeran «perro pulgoso». Es más, hasta la rubia fría ya me había dejado de llamar así frente a otros, porque cuando nos quedábamos solos —que no era algo muy común—, era otra cosa.

Forcejando con Paul, intentando el uno derrumbar al otro, escuché que Seth le decía a Nessie: —No le digas eso, Nessie. Se lo tomará en serio, y luego Edward y Bella tendrán que venir a rescatarte.

—No creo que sea así. Quiero decir, ellos no arriesgarían el tratado, y menos porque saben que estaré con Jacob.

—No estaría tan seguro.

En ese momento, logré tumbar a Paul a la arena y me le tiré encima, fijándolo. —Ya basta. Gane —le dije con sorna. Ambos teníamos los labios reventados, pero mientras los segundos pasaban, éstos empezaban a sanar. Paul se liberó de mala manera y me dio un empujón no tan suave para quitarme de encima de él. Apenas evite caer de culo en la arena.

Cuando se puso de pie, sus manos se apretaban y se abrían, como preparándose para el cambio. Paul no era una persona de autocontrol, y hasta estaba sorprendido que no hubiera cambiado no más me le lancé encima. Quizás si había aprendido algo en todo este tiempo con Sam.

—Eh, chicos. Ahí viene Sam —gritó Seth, interrumpiéndonos.

_«Hablando del diablo»._

Paul, con una última mala mirada, se giró y trotó hacia donde venía toda la manada que ahora estaba más grande. Después de que los Vulturis decidieron hacernos una visita, varios chicos habían iniciado el cambio y ahora todos estaban en la manada de Sam. Yo ya tenía suficiente con Seth y con Lea. No quería más responsabilidades.

Seth y Nessie se pusieron a mi lado, e intercambiando una mirada con ambos, esperamos a ver qué iba a suceder. Emily venía con ellos, y aunque todos se detuvieron como a dos metros de distancia de nosotros, ella nos hizo una seña para que nos acercáramos.

En ese momento, Lea salió de la línea de los árboles. Aunque ahora no odiara tanto a las sangui… eh, vampiros, prefería quedarse aquí en La Push que con ellos. No la culpaba, pues su hedor no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, y la nariz constantemente la manteníamos irritada. Hasta en un principio había temido que perdería el sentido del olfato, pero hasta el momento no había pasado, y rogaba que jamás fuera a suceder.

Se detuvo al lado de su hermano, y con el ceño fruncido miró a Sam. Aunque ahora entendía mejor sus sentimientos, seguía siendo una maldita amargada, eso que había cambiado un poco para bien al estar en mi manada. No podía decir que me cayera bien del todo, pero yo no era quien para juzgar.

Los miré, pensando qué hacer a continuación. No podía pedirle a Lea que nos acompañara a la casa de Sam, pues eso sería sólo hacerla sufrir. Sin embargo, tampoco quería rechazar a Sam. Estábamos intentando que esto, el tener dos Alfas en el área funcionara, y no quería echarlo a perder. Como si estuviera al tanto de mis pensamientos, Seth se adelantó y me dijo con una sonrisa: —Vayan ustedes. Quiero ir a visitar a Edward, que no lo he visto hace rato.

Me eché a reír entre dientes cuando un pensamiento me llegó. —Sí, es que anda muy ocupado con Bella.

Ese comentario hizo que me ganara una palmada de Nessie. —¡Eso es desagradable, Jake! Que ni mi mamá te vaya a escuchar diciendo eso.

Seth se echó a reír, y haciéndole una señal a Lea que no se veía contenta del todo pero que tampoco discutió, echaron a correr en dirección a la tierra de los Cullen.

Los miré hasta que desaparecieron en el bosque, y entonces me volví y agarré la mano de Nessie. Ella me dio su dulce sonrisa y me devolvió el apretón. Esta era otra diferencia entre ella y Bella: donde antes Bella me rechazaba sutilmente, Nessie al contrario buscaba más contacto entre nosotros.

No había dejado esa manía de transmitir sus pensamientos y preocupaciones por medio de su don, es más, prefería usarlo para comunicarse a hablar, y me dio a entender su confusión sobre por qué nos estaban llamando.

—Lo más probable es que quieren conocerte. Ya sabes, eres mi pareja y eres la hija de Bella —le dije, caminando hacia los chicos—. Antes, Bella y Emily se conocieron, y me atrevería a decir que hasta se cayeron bien. —Me encogí de hombros.

Debido a que ya estábamos muy cerca de ellos, Emily escuchó la última parte de mi conversación. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, destacando aún más las cicatrices que estropeaban un lado de su rostro. —Es verdad, tu madre era una chica un poco tímida, pero muy respetuosa.

Nessie nuevamente me transmitió sus sentimientos, dándome a conocer que no le resultaba muy agradable que Emily hablara de su madre en pasado, como si hubiera muerto. A parte de eso, se sentía un poco impresionada por las cicatrices que estropeaban ese bello rostro. No podía negar que la primera vez que las vi me había shockeado, así que no la podía culpar. Decidí más bien centrarme en la parte de Bella, y dándole un apretón en su mano, esperé que no se fuera a quedarse mirándola. A Sam le molestaba.

—_Es_ una chica tímida, aunque ahora ha dejado un poco esa actitud —rectifique con un tono de voz que no era ni del todo grosero ni muy amable tampoco.

Sam se quedó mirándome fijamente, pero antes de que pudiera decirme algo que probablemente iniciaría un problema entre nosotros, Emily se apresuro a añadir: —No podría decirlo, pues lastimosamente no la he vuelto a ver. Aunque, sigo creyéndome que sigue siendo tan amable y educada. —Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo alegremente—. Después de todo, es la hija de Charlie.

Sentí que los sentimientos de Nessie rápidamente empezaban a cambiar, ahora sintiendo que le gustaba la novia de Sam. Era una cosa buena, pues en todo el tiempo que la había conocido, siempre había estado pendiente que nada nos faltara —a alimentos, me refiero—; en pocas palabras, había sido como una madre para toda la manada. De seguro que se comportaría de la misma manera o hasta mas protectora con los nuevos cachorros, que seguían cambiando. Los ancianos estaban buscando en sus recuerdos alguna razón que lo explicara, pues no había _fríos_ rondando estas tierras en los últimos tiempos como para producir que los jóvenes cambiaran… vale, a excepción de los Cullen.

—Bueno, vamos. Hice una comida gigante, y aunque estoy más que segura que estos tragones podrían con ella —unos cuantos «¡hey!» le siguieron a esa declaración, pero Emily continuó como si no hubiera escuchado nada—, hace rato que Jacob no comparte tiempo con nosotros. —Su sonrisa desapareció, pero sus ojos seguían siendo amables cuando me miraron fijamente—. Eres más que bienvenido en nuestra casa, ¿lo sabes?

Mi corazón se amplió un poco más. No quería admitirlo, pero me hacia falta pasar tiempo con mis amigos. No era ninguna mentira que ahora Nessie era el centro de mi vida, pero aún así, ella no podía estar todo el tiempo conmigo —tenía a Edward y a Bella, y al resto de su familia que la consentían como la princesa que era—, y era en esos lapsos de tiempo donde me sentía completamente solo. Seth y Lea amortiguaban un poco ese frío sentimiento, pero no me caía para nada mal pasar tiempo con los chicos.

Respondiéndole con mi propia sonrisa, murmuré: —Ahora lo sé. Gracias, Emily.

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de Sam y de Emily fue completamente divertido. Había pensado que sería un poco tensa la situación entre los chicos y yo, pero al parecer en este momento dejábamos a un lado que éramos lobos; sólo éramos un grupo de amigos que volvía a reunirse después de una brecha en el camino de la vida. Nos presentaron a los nuevos chicos que se habían unido a la manada, y la confianza que nació entre todos fue instantánea. Podría decirse que como el trabajo en equipo era parte de nuestra misión, no teníamos problemas en confiar los unos en los otros, inclusive si se trataban de manadas diferentes porque ya habíamos demostrado que los unos nos apoyábamos a los otros cuando lo necesitábamos. Bromas pesadas, golpes que buscaban tirarte al suelo y palmadas en los hombros, se repartían de un lado al otro. Nessie y Emily iban delante de nosotros, charlando como si fueran amigas de toda la vida, y esa era otra gran diferencia entre Bella y mi chica: Bella no era tan confiada, su timidez y su actitud de mantener un perfil bajo evitaba que hiciera con amigos facilidad, o más bien, los hacía, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello. Nessie, por otro lado, era más excéntrica y más amigable, no temía a nada, y cuando le degustaba algo, no tenía problema en dejarlo saber… No por palabras exactamente, pero el don que poseía se encargaba de ello.

—¿Y cómo va tu convivencia con los Cullen? —me preguntó Sam, notando donde ahora estaba clavada mi mirada.

Me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia. —El hedor me adormece el olfato, y me toca que alejarme cada cierto tiempo para que el bosque purifique mis pulmones —medio bromeé.

—¡Já! —replicó Embry—. Me imagino. —Se estremeció. Nessie en ese momento se volvió a mirarlo, y su amigo se apresuró a añadir—: Sin ofender. —Levantó las manos en gesto de rendición.

Enarcando las cejas, Nessie volvió su atención a Emily, y le tocó el brazo. Ella jadeó por un momento, pero justo cuando Sam ya se le empezaba a acercar para ver qué había pasado, soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró entre risas—. Eso nos dijo Bella la última vez que me visitó. —Miró a Embry, aún riendo entre dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo de mí? —preguntó, con tono ofendido.

—Pero que don tienes, Renesmee —cambió inmediato de tema, ignorando a mi amigo—. ¡Es asombroso! Sin duda sirve en algunos momentos.

Nessie sonrió y asintió. —Tienes razón. —Me volvió a mirar.

Me reí entre dientes, recordando nuestra broma privada y entonces me giré hacia Sam. —Relájate, Sam. Es completamente inofensiva.

Se encontró con mi mirada. —Sabes que no es nada personal.

—Lo entiendo.

—Nos estabas contando de los Cullen —recordó Quil.

—No hay mucho que contar —repliqué, pateando una pequeña piedra en el camino. Me pregunté qué tanta distancia recorrería esa piedra por el aire si la pateaba con todas mis fuerzas—. En la noche, Seth, Lea y yo, seguimos recorriendo el perímetro en busca de cualquier amenaza. Los días, cuando estoy con los Cullen, son todo menos aburridos.

Sam puso su grande mano en mi hombro, y me dio un apretón amistoso. —Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Renesmee. Ese odio ciego que antes tenías por los Cullen podría haber sido tu fin.

Miré a mi chica, sintiendo mi corazón ligero. Al verla compartir risas con Emily, comprendí algo. —Para todos fue una bendición que Nessie llegara a este mundo. Reparte alegría a cada persona que se cruza en su camino. Me ilumina, y ya no existe dolor y rencor en mi alma. Finalmente, puedo decir que estoy bien desde que toda esta aventura empezó.

—¡Uyyy! —comentó Embry—. ¡Que cursi, tío! Estás peor que Sam cuando encontró a Emily. Pero con eso de «felicidad que reparte a todo el mundo», me recuerdas mucho a los pensamientos de Quil con Clarie. ¡Si siguen así, me voy a vomitar, tíos!

Y así el estado de ánimo se rompió. Quil, Sam y yo le saltamos encima con el pensamiento de darle una lesión.

* * *

—En serio, imbéciles. Casi hacen que me abra la cabeza con esa roca —se quejaba Embry, incluso cuando ya había sanado y estaban comiendo en la casa de Sam.

—Quien te manda a correr como un cobarde —replicó Quil.

Todos se rieron. El idiota de Embry cuando vio lo que le caía encima había echado a correr sin notar que a su lado había una piedra gigante. Aún con sus reflejos de lobo y su velocidad, no pudo esquivarla y terminó dándose un totazo en la cabeza con ésta. Se había abierto la cabeza, pero ya le había sanado.

—Ni que fuera estúpido. ¡Eran tres contra uno!

Todos en la mesa soltaron a reírse. Nessie, que estaba sentada a mi lado, mordisqueando un poco de huevos revueltos, rodó los ojos pero una sonrisa en sus labios la delataba. Se estaba divirtiendo.

Dándole un guiño, me volví a agarrar otro pan pero una manotada me interrumpió. Me giré hacia Quil, pero él ya estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que pudiera decir algo. —No, ese es para Clarie.

—Pero ni siquiera está aquí —gruñí, sobándome el dorso de la mano para calmar el ardor—. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

—Está con Sue y Charlie, pero ya están en camino. Y sólo le gusta comer los panes que estén bien tiernos —dijo como si nada.

—Quil tiene razón —dijo Sam.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, fui a agarrar otro, pero nuevamente me dio un manotazo. —¡Ese no está tierno! —le grité, ahora sintiéndome furioso.

Soltó a reírse, y con un gesto de la mano, me indicó que lo cogiera. —Tío, hace rato que no te veía sulfurado —jadeó entre risas—. Ya estabas perdiendo la táctica.

—Vale, vale. Sin peleas en la mesa —reprendió Emily, trayendo una jarra grande de jugo de naranja. Se sentó en el regazo de Sam, quien paró de comer y le dio un beso bien sonoro.

—¿Y cómo han estado las cosas por aquí? —decidí romper el silencio cómodo que se había instalado en la mesa.

—Muy tranquilas, y eso me tiene asustado —respondió Sam, mordiendo su pan entre cada palabra—. Parece como la calma antes de la tormenta.

Todos asintieron, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Bueno, entonces tocará verlo como si estuviéramos en vacaciones, y disfrutar estos tiempos con todo aquello que queremos. No sabemos qué se viene más adelante. —Nessie se recostó en mi contra, una vez terminé la oración. Sabía que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

Sam pareció pensarlo por un momento, e intercambió una mirada indescifrable con Emily antes de asentir. —Tienes razón. Debemos de descansar, pero no bajar la guarda. Lo menos que necesitamos ahora es algún ataque sorpresa.

—¡Ajá! —añadió Martín, uno de los más nuevos miembros de la manada. No tenía más de dieciséis años—. De todas maneras, esto de ser lobo… ¡es genial!

—Aunque puedo decir que mi madre está un poco preocupada porque estoy limpiando toda la despensa —agregó Ben.

Algunos se rieron entre dientes. —Bueno, eso es una consecuencia de ser lobo.

—Exactamente —añadió Quil—. Otra consecuencia es dejar tirada la moto en la que se trabajó durante meses en el bosque a que se oxide.

Eso llamó mi atención. —¿Hablas de mi moto? —pregunté con emoción. No había tenido tiempo de irla a buscar con todo lo que había ocurrido, y si era sincero, ya hasta me había olvidado en cierta medida de ésta. Si no estaba en mi forma humana en la casa de los Cullen, estaba como lobo con Nessie en mi espalda, corriendo a través del bosque y cazando.

—¡Ajá! —respondió Paul—. La encontramos en el bosque cuando estábamos patrullando un poco más allá de nuestro límite —dijo como si ese hecho no estuviera poniendo en balanza el contrato que tenían con los Cullen.

—Y por primera vez pudimos montarla —agregó Embry.

—Toda una aventura, cuando jamás habíamos manejado una moto con anterioridad —sentenció Quil.

—Voy por ella. —Embry se puso de pie y salió corriendo de la casa.

Intercambie una mirada y una sonrisa con Nessie, porque sabía que compartía mi felicidad. Aunque jamás hubiera montado una moto, ella parecía alegrarse por todas las cosas que me traían alegría, y entristecerse o preocuparse cuando algo me molestaba.

Un minuto después, Embry estaba en la puerta, lanzándome la llave que atrapé sin problemas. —No tiene ningún rasguño.

Me levanté, y salí para verla con mis propios ojos. Era mentira eso de «no tiene ningún rasguño», pero no era algo que no pudiera arreglar en un par de días. En esas, un camión se detuvo delante de la casa de Sam, y levanté la mirada para ver quien era. No tuve que esperar mucho tiempo. Clarie, debí de imaginármelo.

Sue y Charlie me saludaron, mientras Clarie iba caminando de en medio de los dos. —¡Tío Jake! —gritó, corriendo a mis brazos. La agarré antes de que se diera un totazo y Quil me matara.

—Wow, Clarie. ¡Cómo has crecido! Ya en esto me vas a alcanzar —bromeé, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

—No me hagas cosquillas, tío Jake —replicó entre risas y aullidos.

—¿Qué le están haciendo a mi princesa? —Quil llegó y me la arrebató de los brazos, empezando a darle besos en las mejillas—. ¿Ese lobo feo te estaba molestando?

—¡Quil! —gritó, dándole un abrazo de muerte.

—Por Dios, chico, ponte una camisa. Andas mostrando todo a todo el mundo —murmuró Charlie. Se refería a mi torso desnudo, y por un instante estuve tentado en decirle que antes tenía pantalones.

Nessie en esas salió, y fue a abrazar a Charlie a Sue, dándoles a cada uno un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Y mírate tú, ya toda una señorita —dijo Charlie, viéndose un poco impactado—. Pareces de la misma edad que cuando Bella vino a quedarse conmigo, y sólo han pasado cinco años —añadió, volviéndose a mirar a Sue quien se encogió de hombros como si eso ocurriera con normalidad.

Pobre Charlie, me imaginaba el impacto que debería de ser esto para él, aunque estaba más que seguro que para este momento ya debería de haber descubierto el gato que teníamos encerrado.

Nessie sólo sonrió y rompió el abrazo para irse a parar a mi lado. Le rodeé la cintura con un brazo, y le di un beso al lado de su cabeza. Respiré hondo, su cabello con aroma a fresas llenándome hasta el alma. Definitivamente, ella era todo para mí.

—Te quiero, Nessie.

Aunque no respondió con palabras, sus sentimientos me dijeron que el sentimiento era completamente mutuo. Agarrando su mano que había colocado en mi antebrazo para dejarme saber su respuesta, le di un beso en los nudillos.

La discusión delante de nosotros rompió ese bello momento, y ambos nos echamos a reír al ver como Emily discutía con Quil por Clarie.

—Que me la entregues, Quil. ¡Es mi hija! —decía ella, ya enfadada.

—Te juro que es ella quien no me suelta, Emily.

Jamás nuestra vida sería aburrida.


	4. ¿Realmente Edward me acepta?

Decidí que iríamos a casa de Bella en mi moto, para así matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Llegaríamos más rápido y Nessie finalmente entendería lo que se siente tener un motor de gran potencia en las piernas. Esperaba que ahora no fuera a ser una chica que le temía a la adrenalina pura que recorría el cuerpo cuando se está montando. Deseaba que esa característica de aventurera que Bella tenía se la hubiera cedido.

Charlie y Sue, aún cuando nos quedamos con ellos por dos o tres horas, decidieron que se quedarían más tiempo en la casa de Sam y de Emily. El pobre Quil ya había sido arrastrado a jugar con muñecas con esa pequeñina Clarie, y los demás, fueron desapareciendo a sus propios hogares.

Cuando salimos, Embry me dio un puñetazo en el hombro y me exigió que no fuéramos a perder el contacto como antes. Paul me informó que Rachel iba a venir en un mes a La Push, y que esperaba que fuera a visitarla. Me aclaró que no logró acomodar todas sus responsabilidades para llegar antes, pero que me iba a recompensar por eso. No entendí a qué se refería, pero no lo pensé mucho tampoco.

Una vez listos, subí, con Nessie a mis espaldas, en la moto. Cuando iba a arrancar, me llegó el pensamiento de que no tenía cascos. La preocupación que apretó mis entrañas era un sentimiento nuevo en intensidad, pues temía que si llegáramos a tener un accidente —cosa que no era muy probable— ella no tuviera ninguna protección.

—Umm, ¿Nessie?

—¿Sí? —preguntó agarrándome de la cintura.

—¿Por qué no esperas un momento con Charlie, voy y consigo un casco para ti? —La miré por encima del hombro, y noté su cara contrariada antes de que me diera una respuesta.

—Soy tan fuerte como tú, Jake —replicó, sus sentimientos claros de estar enojada.

Solté el manillar y apreté sus manos suavemente, tratando de tranquilizarla. —Vale, vale. Sólo estoy preocupado. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

Mi declaración fue seguida por un beso que me dio a un lado de mi cuello. Eso mandó un escalofrío por mi espalda, y sólo me quedé mirándola, con ganas de besarla. Hasta el momento, aunque camináramos de la mano y compartiéramos una caricia aquí y allá, al igual que picos, no nos habíamos besado. Bella y Edward me habían dejado claro, que aunque se viera como una señorita, sólo seguía teniendo casi seis años de vida, y que por lo tanto no me podría sobrepasar con ella. ¡Si supieran lo jodida que era esa regla! Me estaban matando.

—Confío en ti —dijo Nessie, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Mis ojos dejaron de mirar sus labios, y se encontraron con esas maravillosas perlas que ella tenía como ojos. Asentí, de repente mi boca seca, y arranqué. Emily nos despidió desde la puerta, su sonrisa amigable siempre presente.

Aunque la moto rugía con fuerza mientras ganábamos velocidad por la carretera, escuché con claridad cada grito de emoción y cada gemido cuando pasábamos un bache, y eso hizo que una sonrisa tonta se extendiera en mi cara. Finalmente, decidí que los baches eran mis favoritos, porque cada vez que pasábamos uno, ella apretaba con más fuerza mi cintura y se pegaba más a mi espalda.

Para cuando llegamos a la casa de los Cullen, ambos teníamos las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios resecos por llevarnos el viento de golpe contra la cara, pero no podíamos estar más felices. Ahora sí se podría decir que había compartido todo lo que había en mi vida, en este mismo momento, con ella.

Un segundo después, antes de que siquiera pudiera parquear la moto, Edward y Bella, junto con Alice y Jasper, salieron del bosque, caminando como parejas recién enamoradas. Me preguntaba si así sería mi vida con Nessie, y no pude dejar de desearlo. Mi chica, al ver a sus padres, corrió a saludarlos, dejándome solo. Los miré por el espejo retrovisor, viendo compartir abrazos y sonrisas.

No podía creer que ahora fuera tan feliz de ver a Bella con Edward, porque por años me la pasé sufriendo por esa relación. Sin embargo, podía admitirme que se veían bien juntos, y que hasta Bella le quedaba bien la pinta de vampiro, a excepción por el hedor.

La nariz se me empezó a entumecer, justo cuando me bajaba de la moto. Fui a saludar a Bella, quien escuchaba a una emocionada Nessie contar sobre nuestra visita a La Push y el viaje de regreso. _«Así que le gustó», _pensé con gusto.

Cuando terminó, noté que Edward me miraba fijamente con una mirada indescifrable. No sé por qué, pero esto me daba una mala espina. Sin embargo, no era momento y Edward reconoció mi pensamiento con un seco asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Y bien… ¿qué cazaste hoy, Bella?

—Un perro —respondió Edward, haciendo una mueca.

—¡Edward! —lo amonestó, dándole una mirada directa, al mismo tiempo que Nessie decía en voz de queja—: Papá.

Edward apretó los labios en respuesta.

En seguida, Bella se volvió a mirarme, con una sonrisa de disculpa, y dijo: —Un puma. Me volví a encontrar uno.

—Y esta vez las ropas no te quedaron destrozadas —bromeé, riéndome entre dientes.

La última vez que Bella me había golpeado, terminó con la mano fracturada y yo intacto. Ahora, sin embargo, casi terminó tragando tierra cuando me dio un empujón en el hombro. —Eso no es gracioso, Jake.

—Era una broma, Bella. —Hice una mueca, sobándome el hombro que había quedado con un dolor sordo. Aún seguía siendo muy fuerte.

Nessie rápidamente se me acercó y reemplazó mi mano por la suya. No pude dejar de sonreír al sentir que estaba un poco contrariada a mi nombre. Desde que Nessie había nacido, toda mi vida cambió drásticamente para bien. Había dejado de ser mala leche y ahora era sonrisas para todo el mundo. Siendo sincero, casi no me reconocía a mí mismo.

—Jacob, tenemos que hablar —interrumpió en esas Edward, y sin darme tiempo de ni siquiera responderle, pasó por mi lado y me agarró del brazo, arrastrándome detrás de él.

—¿Papá?

Compartía la confusión que veía en el rostro de mi chica. _«¿Qué bicho te pico?»,_ pensé, esperando una respuesta de Edward. Su agarre estaba a punto de quebrarme el brazo.

Me ignoró, y le dijo a Bella por encima del hombro: —¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta con Nessie? Si no estoy mal, no ha cazado desde antier.

—Edward…

—Hazlo, Bella. Sólo iré a hablar con Jacob.

Realmente, esto me estaba dando mala espina.

Finalmente, sin más discusiones y más interrupciones, llegamos a una parte del bosque que daba a un claro. Edward me soltó, y sacudí el brazo, intentando calmar el dolor.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.

—¡Te dije que Renesmee estaba muy pequeña! Soporté que estuvieras con ella porque nos dijiste que sólo te importaba su felicidad y seguridad. Pero ahora, vienes y te comportas como un acosador.

No podía creer lo que esta sanguijuela me estaba diciendo. Todavía me decían que no la podía besar, y ahora me llamaban acosador. Había cumplido esa jodida regla incluso cuando eso me estaba matando.

Edward tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios. —Renesmee no estará muy feliz al saber que sigues llamándonos «sanguijuelas», perro.

Mi temperamento empezó a subir, pues todo esto era una mierda. No había hecho nada para ganarme un sermón.

—¿Qué no has hecho nada? —pidió Edward, ahora su tono más calmado. Ya llevaba viviendo con ellos el tiempo suficiente para saber que ese tono era peor que cuando estaba gritando. Dio un paso hacia mí, hasta que quedamos frente a frente—. Ahora ella está…

—Ya basta, Edward —interrumpió Carlise, entrando al claro seguido de su esposa, Esme.

—Jacob no ha hecho nada —dijo Esme, sorprendiéndome —algo que sucedía continuamente— de que casi siempre saliera en defensa mía. A veces pensaba que ella creía que era su nuevo hijo adoptivo o algo así, porque siempre, incluso cuando estábamos patrullando, iba a velar por nuestra salud y comodidad. Incluso con Lea, que seguía sin cambiar a su forma humana a no ser que fuera necesario.

Esme se nos acercó, y colocó una mano en el hombro de Edward. La mire, y ella me dio un corto asentimiento, dejándome saber que creía en las palabras que decía.

_«Para no leer mentes, ella está más al tanto de lo que hecho y dejado de hacer que tú»,_ pensé con ironía, sabiendo que Edward entendería que me estaba refiriendo a él.

Carlise asintió, mostrándose de acuerdo. —Todos estamos un poco nerviosos, pero no podemos destruir el bienestar de nuestra familia. La paz que tan duro tuvimos que pelear para ganar. No hay que echarlo a perder sólo por que estamos nerviosos.

Era verdad. Podría ser que los vampiros no lo expresaran con palabras, pero se notaba que tanta tranquilidad también los tenía a punto de explotar.

—Jake no ha hecho nada —continuó, dándome una rápida palmadita en el hombro. Era muy considerado, debido a que la diferencia de temperatura en nuestros cuerpos, su contacto me quemaba después de unos segundos—. Lo sabemos, y tú también. Nessie está feliz con él, y Bella también se siente cómoda en su compañía. Y ahora, él es parte de la familia.

Jasper, que cayó desde algún árbol a nuestra derecha, empezó a controlar nuestras emociones. Me di cuenta porque mi enfado empezó a disminuir, y mi cuerpo que en algún momento se había empezado a estremecer, preparándose para el cambio, se calmó.

Al tanto de mi pensamiento, Edward se volvió hacia su hermano, y sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa misteriosa. —No es de muy buena educación que juegues con las emociones, Jasper.

El aludido se encogió de hombros. —Carlise pidió mi ayuda, y quién soy para negarme.

—Edward —llamó su atención Carlise—. Deja que Jake y Renesmee se diviertan. Sabes que nada le pasara, no si Jacob puede evitarlo. Entiendes que pondrá su vida en medio de cualquier peligro que la amenace, ¿verdad?

Aunque asintió, sus ojos siguieron clavados en los míos y entendí que esta _conversación_ no había terminado.

* * *

Antes de que un coro de «cantantes» me despertara, podría decir que estaba teniendo un sueño intranquilo porque cuando abrí los ojos, estaba bañado en sudor y las manos me temblaban cuando me limpié la cara. Sin embargo, por más que intentara recordar qué había soñado, las imágenes venían y se iban, tan rápidamente que no lograba entenderlas.

Cuando finalmente mi cerebro se concentró en el hoy y en el ahora, entendí las frases de la canción. Era «feliz cumpleaños a ti», y por un segundo me perdí al darme cuenta que la canción iba dirigida a mí. ¿Qué día era hoy?

Como si entendiera mi dilema, Nessie se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Agarró mi mano y me di un beso en la mejilla que duró demasiado tiempo —aclaro, no me estoy quejando—, y se inclinó para murmurarme al oído: —Feliz cumpleaños, Jake.

Cuando se separó, no se alejó demasiado, sino lo suficiente para que nuestros ojos se encontraran y nuestro aliento se entremezclara. Desde aquí, su aroma a fresa llenaba todos mis pulmones, y hacía que mi cabeza girara. Me permití soñar que me iba a besar por primera vez cuando se inclinó un poco más cerca de mí, pero Edward, aclarándose la garganta, rompió el hechizo.

Ahora, con las mejillas sonrojadas, se alejó y me entregó una caja pequeña, envuelta en papel plateado de regalo. Miré de la caja a ella, quien me animó a abrirla. —Vamos, destápala. Es mi regalo para ti.

No sé que me estaba esperando, pero era más que claro que jamás se me cruzó por la cabeza encontrar una fresa untada de crema de chocolate en el interior. Miré el regalo por unos segundos, antes de volver a mirar a Nessie. —Umm… ¿gracias?

Sólo me sonrió, pero la mirada que intercambió con Alice cuando pensó que no la estaba mirando, me dejó más que claro que aquí había gato encerrado. También era una pista la sonrisa que todos intentaban disimular… aunque, pensándolo bien, pudo haber sido por mi reacción al regalo.

—Es mi turno —comentó alegremente Alice, acercándoseme para entregarme una caja de tamaño mediano.

—Ok —murmuré con una sonrisa, preguntándome qué había en el interior—. ¿Me vas a dar una bolsa de fresas con un tarro de crema de chocolate? —bromeé.

Alice sacudió la cabeza, y le dio una palmadita a la caja. —Ábrela, y te darás cuenta.

Aún sonriendo, la abrí y me encontré con una tela negra que parecía ser cuero. La miré, pero ella solamente me hizo una seña para que continuara. Al sacar la tela, comprobé que era un pantalón, efectivamente, de cuero. Era lo suficientemente grande para quedarme, y para que, pero tenía que aceptarlo, era fascinante.

—Debido a que te encanta andar sólo en pantalones, pensé que podrías dejar esos que tienes y que están tan rotos y molidos —realmente, no entiendo por qué no están en la basura—, y utilizar aunque sea estos. Te harían ver mejor.

Ese comentario sin duda le quitó puntos a los pantalones, y con una mueca, los dejé a un lado. —Bueno —replique, sin poderme quedar callado y más cuando escuché esa risa burlona de Rosalie—. Creo que le quedarían mejor a la rubita que a mí. Por cierto, rubita. He estado recordando mi diccionario de chistes, y tengo una excelente…

—Jake… —me interrumpió Nessie.

Le di un guiño, dejándole saber que no iba en serio, y continué: —¿Qué tienen en común las botellas de cerveza y las rubias? Es que del cuello para arriba, están vacías.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso, perro —cortó ella, su risa muriendo.

No obstante, a Emmett pareció causarle gracia, porque soltó a reírse. Eso le bastó para ganarse una fea mirada de Rosalie. —Bebé, tienes que aceptar que es gracioso —dijo a modo de defensa.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Bueno, ya dejen eso —interrumpió Esme, y me entregó otro regalo—. Espero que te guste —murmuró, dándome esa dulce sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Aún después de tantos años, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ella, y terminé aclarándome la garganta y revolviéndome, un poco incómodo. —Gracias. —Acepté la bolsita de regalo, y la abrí, encontrando una cadena con un colgante de lobo hecho en madera cobriza. Los terminados de ésta eran tan impresionantes, que no pude evitar exclamar un «wow».

—Sé que tú puedes hacerlos, y hasta mejor que éste. —Me dio una sonrisa un poco avergonzada—. Sólo quería darte algo que realmente te gustara.

—Está precioso —comenté, y no sólo para tranquilizarla. Me lo puse inmediatamente, y acomodé el dije contra mi pecho—. Gracias —repetí con una sonrisa.

—Este es mío. —Una tarjeta voló, y la atrapé antes de mirarla. Era de una tienda de tatuajes.

Emmett se rio ante mi cara. —Ahora, más o menos en una hora, debes de ir por tu regalo.

Cuando Edward soltó una carcajada, no pude evitar sentirme un poco desconfiado. —¿Qué pasa?

Edward, calmándose un poco, respondió: —Mientras hablamos, están pintando tu moto.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie y casi tirando el regalo de Nessie al suelo. Lo salvé en último momento, y decidí meterme la fresa a la boca antes de que acabara en el suelo. Me incliné y le di un beso en la mejilla, antes de murmurarle—: Está sabrosa.

—Emmett. —Bella suspiró—. Como siempre.

—¡Hey! Mis regalos son los mejores.

Bella se me acercó, y me di un abrazo triturador. En serio. Casi no pude respirar mientras duró. —Feliz cumpleaños, Jake.

Al soltarme, jadeé por un poco de aire y le sonreí. —Gracias, Bella. Ni me acordaba que hoy estaba cumpliendo años —le confesé, mirando los regalos que tenía.

Un bufido. —Tranquilo, aquí no te dejan olvidarte cuando cumples años.

Supuse que algo había debajo de esa declaración, y sólo pude reírme. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban, y Bella odiaba las sorpresas.

En ese momento, dos cosas sucedieron a la vez. Seth entró acompañado de Lea, que por primera vez en su vida se veía más relajada, y Jaspar trajo una torta que era suficientemente grande para veinte personas. No comprendí por qué la compraban tan grande cuando ellos no iban a comer, pero quién era para quejarme.

Después de soplar las velas y unas cuántas fotografías, finalmente nos dieron un par de porciones de esa delicia. El ambiente de la casa fue amistoso, y hasta Rosalie terminó entregándome el regalo que me había comprado. Decir que me sorprendió era poco, pero toda sorpresa desapareció cuando abrí la caja para notar que era un collar de esos con placa que se les pone a las mascotas.

—Eres tan divertida —murmuré con sarcasmo, dándole vueltas al collar en mis manos.

—Tía Rosalie —exclamó Nessie, al ver el regalo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas por una mezcla de enfado y vergüenza. No podía dejar de sentir pena ante el comportamiento de la rubita conmigo.

Le di un beso en la mejilla, calmándola un poco. Es verdad que la rubia y yo compartíamos bromas pesadas, pero en cierta manera, era como no la llevamos bien.

—Sin embargo —añadí, después de alejarme de Nessie aunque la agarré de la mano—, tengo algo más divertido para ti. —Sin pensarlo muy bien, le tire un poco de la crema de la torta en la cara.

Su expresión no tenía precio, y tanto Lea, como Seth y yo, soltamos a reírnos. Los Cullen se quedaron en silencio, como en shock o esperando la reacción que iba a tener. Un segundo después, la rubia me saltó al cuello pero Emmett evitó que me alcanzara. —Vamos, amor. Ven, vamos a limpiarte.

Aun cuando la arrastró por la sala mientras me amenazaba a todo pulmón, no podía parar de reírme. Llegó el punto que tuve que dejar el plato a un lado sino quería terminar con pastel untado en todo mi abdomen, y agarrarme el costado que me empezó a doler después de un rato.

—Eso fue muy… atrevido, Jacob —me regañó Bella, luciendo enfadada.

Jadeando por aire, intenté responderle, pero en esas me golpeó otro ataque de risas. No podía superar la cara de impacto de Rosalie. Al parecer, no se esperaba para nada eso.

—Bella, teniendo en cuenta que ella le regaló un collar de perro en su cumpleaños, podría decirse que están a mano —defendió Alice, no disimulando del todo su sonrisa.

* * *

El resto de la celebración transcurrió sin incidentes, incluso cuando Rosalie después de media hora regresó a la sala acompañada de Emmett. Edward se encargó de la música, tocando el piano con Bella apoyada a un extremo de éste.

Cuando decidí que íbamos a regresar a vigilar, pues ya estaba oscureciendo, Nessie hizo algo que nos sorprendió a todos. Ya estaba saliendo de la casa, cuando ella desde las escaleras me llamó, impidiendo que siguiera a Lea y a Seth. Al ver que ellos tampoco se alejaron demasiado, Nessie se me acercó y me pidió un poco de tiempo a solas. Les indiqué que se adelantaran, que pronto los seguiría.

Apenas habían desaparecido tras el bosque, cuando una mano alrededor de mi cuello me haló hacia abajo. Me encontré perdido en esos ojos miel, y mi corazón se aceleró a un ritmo insoportable que amenazaba con ahogarme. Las emociones que bañaban sus ojos y que ella me transmitía por su contacto, me tenían envueltos en un capullo cálido del cual no me quería alejar.

—Te amo, Jake.

Abrí la boca para responderle, pero sus labios posándose sobre los míos acallaron todas las palabras que podría haber dicho. El contacto hizo que entrara a una dimensión desconocida, donde nada más importaba que sentirla junto a mí, bañándome en su amor que hasta me hacía creer capaz de todo. Por ella, buscaría hasta en el último rincón de la tierra el lugar donde pudiera sentirse segura y feliz. Por mi Nessie, era que mi lobo soportaba estar al lado de los vampiros, incluso aunque todos sus antepasados dictaran algo muy diferente. Pero nuevamente, era Nessie quien ahora importaba, nada más: ni mi vida, ni mi felicidad, ni mi seguridad, ni mi cultura o religión. ¡Ella era todo para mí!

Cuando rompimos el beso, ambos estábamos jadeando pesadamente. Puse una mano en su cuello delgado y delicado, y la acerqué más a mí. Cerrando los ojos, bese su frente, porque este sentimiento abrumador estaba trayendo lágrimas a mis ojos. No sabía como había podido vivir sin ella. —Eres mi mundo, Nessie.

Esas palabras lograban resumir de una manera efectiva mis sentimientos.


End file.
